


Child's Play

by NikkiDoodle



Series: Foxy Grandpa [5]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Grandpa Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Reader-Insert, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: You're so young, but you show a great potential.So why doesn't the smart man in the lab coat understand that you want to help?





	Child's Play

**Author's Note:**

> I needed fluffy family time after writing the last piece to this series. Obviously by now the time line is in no specific order.

"What cha doin?"

Small you questioned looking up at Rick as you entered his lab in the garage. The much older man was busy working, but you obviously didn't care.

Without turning around Rick grunted as he fiddled with the object in his hands.

"Why don't you run along and play barbies, kid? I'm -- I'm busy."

He offered trying to shoo you away. Your little ten year old frowny face came into play after that.

"I don't like playing Barbies."

You pouted, not understanding why Rick didn't wanna share with you what he was working on.

You found it odd that one day he just showed up out of the blue because Morty was born. You had been here when it happened since you were staying with your uncle and aunt.

"What type of scientist are you anyway? What's your major?"

"I didn't go to school. It's a w-waste of time and effort for such a stupid thing -- thing like a scrap of paper."

Rick belched at the end as he picked up something on the desk and started to screw it together. He scoffed and dropped his tool and just sat there looking at the round object.

You looked at it too and then up to him. He seemed frustrated with it.

"Maybe you should loosen it instead of tightening it? Too much strain isn't good for a circle. They have to be smooth you know?"

Rick finally turned and looked down at little you. You gave him your best grin and he just looked at you.

Moments later you found yourself standing outside his grace door as he had just shoved you out into the kitchen. You huffed and crossed your arms.

You were just trying to help.

The next morning when you woke up in your bed you noticed a little note on your nightstand in the guest bedroom. Blinking curiously you picked it up and opened it, reading the black text on the yellow background.

 

_You were right._

 

Was all it said. You blinked a few more times before your smile widened and you knew just who the note was from.


End file.
